Love, Lies and Racing
by Catastrophic and White Wolf
Summary: Kagome is threatened by the high powered Naraku to seduce the Taisho son... too bad she fell for the elder son SessKag
1. Threatened

_**Title:**__** Love, Lies and Racing**_

**Author:**_** Wolf**_

**Beta:**_**Chris**_

**Pairings:**_** Sesshomaru X Kagome**_

**Chapter Title:**_**Threatened**_

**Summery:**_** Kagome Higurashi was a famous race car driver who was involved in a car crash that resulted in the death of her younger brother Sota. Now four years later Kagome finds herself thrown into a world of youkais after a hanyou by the name of Naraku threatens her into doing a job. The job: she has to seduce and kill the youngest Tashio brother, something that she thought would be easy. The problem: she fell in love with the elder Tashio brother…**_

**Notes:**_** This is the new version of the story.**_

_**: : : Threatened : : :**_

"Where am I?" I demanded for the umpteenth time.

The blindfold that covered my eyes was tight and the ropes were shafting against my skin. Still disoriented from the punches my captors had given me after being "difficult" when they were "borrowing" me, my mind fluttered with unanswered question. Where was I? Who had ordered my kidnapping? I was just a washed out ex-race car driver, what could would it be ransoming me? Hell, even my parents hated me for the accident… no I wouldn't think about that.

"Who are you?" I demanded again, listening to my captor's heavy breathing.

The stench of something putrid hit my nose as my blindfold was viciously yanked off of my face. My captor was a man, no more then twenty-five with crimson eyes and pale skin. Long, wavy black hair fell against his back as he stared at me, his lips curling up into a cruel smile. A black cloud seemed to surround the man causing me to frown as it finished. What was that? Shaking my head I levelled a icy glare on the bastard who now held me hostage.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demanded again, my voice icy.

His smile widened then as he sneered. "Why Kagome, do you not recognize me? It is me Naraku and now you are going to be my slave."

I frowned at that, what did he mean "slave"? Oh go did he mean… no get a grip Kagome. Okay, so a psycho knew my name and is probably going to kill me. Not only that he seemed to believe that I knew him. Which normally wouldn't be a problem except in my racing days (which I am sure that must be were I would have met such a moron) I had known a large array of insane people. Still this guy was pushing the line with this whole "kidnapping" thing.

"Slave?" I asked disgusted.

"Indeed." 'Naraku' sneered. "You see Kagome, I have a slight problem with you old companion. His older brother has offered him one half of his business. A business that I wish to gain, which I can only gain if said brother's widow ended up married to me."

I simply stared at him. Was he insane? Oh, right he was after all only a insane person would thing to kidnap someone! Still, what the fuck did he want me to do? Get some guy's widow to marry him? Hell the woman would have to be mentally retarded to do something that stupid!

"Uh, huh and what the fuck do you want from me?" I asked staring at him with a expression of utter disgust mixed with utter loathing.

"You Kagome are going to seduce the youngest Taisho and kill him. Then you are going to marry me." Naraku said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Staring at Naraku, surprised at the stupidity of his threat I asked calmly. "And if I refuse?"

Naraku's sinister smile grew wider then as he held up a worn and faded newspaper clipping in front of her face. The head line still in bold letters above a picture of a crumpled car. My eyes were drawn to the title of the article, the article that had been posted all around the world highlighting the worst moment of my life. "Higurashi's brother dies in car crash" the bold letters screamed out at me as my eyes filled with tears.

My brother's death had caused my heart to shatter. After all it was the day of his death that I had faked my own death and fled Tokyo. Leaving behind my legacy as the world's greatest race car driver and my mother who know hated me because of his death. A death that was my own fault…

**: : : Flashback : : :**

_I smiled as the music pumped all around us, the hip-hop beat a perfect match to the feeling of freedom that filled us. The air itself seemed to quiver around us as we watched the streets pass by us with a alarming speed. Other cars seemed to blur and fall away as we weaved in and out. My skyline in perfect harmony with me, as we weaved in and out of traffic._

"_Faster! Go faster Kagome!" shouted my fourteen year old brother Sota._

_I smiled then as I pressed the pedal down even more. Two hundred kilometres a hour, my smile grew as the lights seemed to become streams of bright white light as we passed them by. No one could touch us now… we were the Higuarshis. My father was the ex-president of Japan and our mother had once been a famous Olympic gymnast. Even we were untouchable, after all my brother at a mere ten years old was already a famous gymnast himself while I was the only race car driver in history with twenty gold medals behind me._

_Smiling as the car lurched forward again to new speeds, I glanced at my brother before turning back to the road. This was pure freedom… the wide open air, no one to order us around, no daily interviews, nothing but the open road and a powerful machine that only I could control…_

"_Kagome!" my brother screamed, his voice sounding far away._

_It all seemed to happen in a single moment. One second I was pressing the brakes, the next the car was speeding up. What was going on? Pushing the brakes down harder I felt a shiver of unbridled horror filter through me. The brakes on the car had been disconnected and we were going downhill! Who would do this? That was when the wall rose up before me, coming closer and closer._

_Jerking the wheel to the side, I watched as the car skidded, trying to get traction to turn against the breakneck speed. Slowly I felt the car drift, before it slammed into the wall. The glass shattering as my side of the car slammed up against the cold, unforgiving brick. Letting out a scream, I felt blackness surround me._

"_**Kagome, can I call you momma?"**_

_Momma? Who wanted to call me "momma"?_

"_**We'll be sisters forever Kagome."**_

"_Sisters"? I never had a sister…_

"_**Why Lady Kagome I never knew that a miko could have such impure thoughts."**_

_What is a miko? Who called me "Lady Kagome"?_

"_**Damn it wench!"**_

_That voice… I know these voices…_

"_**You'll be my woman forever!"**_

_Who do they belong too? Who said this?_

"_**Kagome I will always love you."**_

_Why do I feel such sadness? Like my heart was being torn out?_

"_**No! Please, please you can't die! I love you! Please! Please I wish you were alive! Please Shikon Jewel! Take me in his place! Let him live and me die! Just don't let him die!"**_

_The Shikon Jewel? What's that?_

"_**Your wish is pure, I shall grant it."**_

_I jerked my eyes open at that, pain eating at my mind. Where was Sota? Ignoring the pain as it filled my body a glanced down at my arm. A piece of the window had become lodged inside of her arm, the edge sticking straight out. Grabbing it with my hand, I felt the glass slice it open as I yanked the large shard out. Sliding out quickly, I shut my eyes as tears filled them._

_Staring down at the clear glass now painted red I glanced toward the passenger seat. The seat was empty, the window smashed, similar to my own. Slowly I crawled over to the seat and heaved myself out of the car. Landing heavily on the pavement, I clutched my ribs with my good arm. Focusing on the limp form that lay on the ground, twenty feet from the car, I crawled my way over. A blood trail in my wake._

_My stomach dropped as I finally reached Sota. His left arm had been completely severed, while his right was broken, the bone puncturing the skin. His legs were mutilated, his chest a mass of cuts. Slowly those brown eyes that had always reminded me of a doe's met mine. Tears fell from my own eyes, as I lowered myself beside him._

"_Kagome?" Sota whispered to me, blood gushing out from his missing arm._

_I placed my hand in his own, staring at my arm as the glass wound healed itself. It was always like this, any wound I received healing in a wave of a blue light. Closing my eyes I silently wished for the power to pass on my power to my brother. This healing ability I had was rapidly saving my body but I needed to save my brother. Placing my hand over his arm I silently tried to transfer my power to him._

"_Am I okay Kagome?" Sota's voice broke through my concentration._

_Opening my eyes I stared at him once more as I nodded furiously. Sota would be okay, he had to be okay!_

"_Your lying Kagome." Sota whispered softly smiling at me weakly. "You always were a crappy liar."_

_Glancing away from my brother's eyes I cursed my ability. Sota would die long before the ambulance ever arrived, I knew that. The only chance for his survival was my power which was refusing to save my brother. Why wouldn't it work? What good was being able to heal if I couldn't pass it on to my own dying brother?_

"_The brakes were cut weren't they?" asked Sota._

"_Yes." I whispered softly._

"_They wanted to kill __you__ didn't they?" Sota whispered his eyes filled with recognition._

_Nodding stiffly I watched as Sota glanced away before whispering. "I want you to run."_

_Jerking my eyes to my brothers I cried out. "What?"_

"_Run Kagome… I am going to die… so I want you to run." Sota said again._

"_No!" I cried desperately now my wounds fully healed. "You're going to be fine!"_

"_No I'm not…" whispered Sota his breaths coming out raggedly. "Go… go and don't come back. I want you to stay away. I don't want to die knowing that you are going to be hunted."_

_Nodding grimly as the sounds of sirens filled the distance. They were coming closer and closer, slowly I glanced up seeing the multicoloured lights in the distance. Looking down at my brother again I kissed him on the forehead before scrambling to my feet. Staring down at my brother I watched as he closed his eyes for the final time. Blinking back tears I turned away, running toward the alleyway._

_Looking back one last time I allowed another tear to fall before I whispered softly. "Bye my brother."_

_With that I melted into the shadows, my power blending me into my surroundings. Tears fell as I watched the ambulances arrive and cart Sota off. This was all my fault… how could I not have checked the brakes before I took Sota out for a ride? How could I not have realized…_

**: : : End Flashback : : :**

"Then something just might happen to your family." sneered Naraku. "After all you have a lot of enemies and I wonder what they would do if they were to learn of your survival."

I froze at that, while Naraku may be insane he was clearly intelligent. He was right, I knew, if my survival was made publicly known then my parents would be hunted down like dogs and killed. The same as those few who I called friends… they would die the same as Sota. A meaningless death… I couldn't allow that to happen! Closing my eyes I opened them once more and stared at my captor.

"You have a deal." I said my voice icy.

A sick smile filled Naraku's face then as he sneered. "I knew you would see things my way."

_**To Be Continued…**_


	2. Unexpected Meetings

**Love, Lies & Racing**

**Catastrophic & White Wolf**

**Unexpected Meetings**

**A/N: Hello again, here are the standing totalls of my little "bet" with my Girl. Okay here we go... (Bold are me and Italics are her)**

c2s: ** 1 **_ 0 _

Hits (stories):** 1191 **_ 1075 _

Hits (profile):** 70 **_ 154 _

Favourites (stories):** 9 **_ 0 _

Favourites (author):** 2 **_ 3 _

Alerts (stories):** 14 **_ 2 _

Alerts (Author):** 3 **_ 1 _

Reviews:** 19 **_ 31 _

Words:** 21937 **_ 30890 _

Chapters:** 14 **_ 31 _

**So we are tied rather unfourtanly... - sigh - 5 each... so if you could help me it I would be reallly thankful. Okay? By the way I the winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want for a month... - evil laughter - I HAVE to win! Long live me and down with her. By the way I apologize for not updating sooner but I sort of was in a fight with my Girl... I said that she was flirting with a guy. She was! She was hugging him and kissing his cheek... so I kicked his ass. Unfourtanly for me that guy turned out to be her favourite cousin... ugh! She wouldn't take to me for almost 2 weeks! So I got her mom to email me the new chapter...**

**Question: Do any of you guys have a really good apology I could use? I kinda miss her... - sighs heavily -**

**Dedication: I have to dedicate this story to dancingwindforver... you wanted it so I did it! Not the way you think you PERVERTS out there! - cough - Nick - cough -**

**Story Summery: Kagome Higurashi was once the greatest race car driver in the world. Until her brother was killed in a car crash with her driving. Four years later Naraku threatens her... either seduce the youngest Taisho son or have her existance exposed. Unfourtanly for her she seduced the WRONG son and fell in LOVE... (SessXKag)**

**Chapter Summery: Kagome meets Sesshomaru who has come to speak with his friends (her father and mother) also Kagome starts her "seduction" not realizing that their are TWO sons.**

**: RECAP :**

"Find Mr. Taisho's brother and seduce him. Then when he turns his back on you... KILL him!" sneered Naraku.

My stomach dropped but I heard my voice say in a icy voice. "Fine. Where is he?"

Naraku's smile grew wider as he snapped. "Good girl. You will find him in New York City... he races. That is why we chose you. You share his love of racing and can get close to him."

I nodded my stomach is doing flip flops now. _'Just remember Kagome... this is for your family...'_ I reminded myself.

"How do I get there?" I asked.

"You will be staying at The Black Dragon. It is owned by Taisho Corp. Make sure that you are married to him by the end of the month? Understood?" demanded Naraku.

"Why just a month?!" I cried.

Could I do it could I make a man fall in love with me enough to marry me in less then a month?

"Mr. Taisho plans to replace me with his brother when he turns 21. When you kill him then marry me I can get the company and finally have what should be mine!" shouted Naraku.

I shuttered as my bonds were cut. Automatically rubbing my wrists I frowned. How could I ever pull this off?

- : - : - : - : - : - : - : -: - : - : - : -: - : - : - : -: - : - : - : -: - : - : - : -: - : - : - : -: - : - : - : -: - : - : - : -

_**(Sesshomaru's Point of View)**_

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" demanded my silver haired, half brother.

I frowned before saying. "Use my proper title Hanyou."

My brother stiffened slightly before asking again. "What do you want Sesshomaru-SAMA?"

I nodded in approval as I pushed a file toward my brother. InuYasha took it and stared down at it.

"What the fuck is this?" InuYasha demanded.

"As much as it pains this Sesshomaru I am afraid that you are to take over 1/2 of the company if you marry in less then 2 months time." I said.

InuYasha's jaw dropped. "NANI?!?!"

I forced myself not to flinch as his loud voice hurt my sensitive ears. "Do not make this Sesshomaru repeat himself."

InuYasha nodded and walked out of my office shaking his head.

I shook my head my brother was a baka.

**_"Sesshomaru-sama?"_** came a voice on the intercom.

I pushed the orange button and spoke into the small, white box. "Yes Rin?"

**_"Vice-President Cody is here to see you Sesshomaru-sama."_** came Rin's voice.

I nodded. Rin was my adopted daughter although no one could tell as I looked 28 and her 35. She had mated with a general in my army and therefore received the lifespan of a demon.

"Send him in."

**: Unexpected Meeting :**

_**(Naraku's Point of View)**_

I smirked at Sesshomaru as I walked in. It was so easy to fake my own death after that pesky Miko had been killed. After all no one know could sense the jewle shards I carried with me to distory my scent allowing me to get close to the powerful Taiyoukai. Brushing imaginairy dirt off of my I looked at Sesshomaru as he sat behind the desk.

_'Soon Sesshomaru you will belong to me and with it all the power you possess... including that sword you have.'_

"Good morning Cody is there something you wish?" Sesshomaru asked in his icy voice.

I nodded before pushing a folder infront of him. "I figured you would want to know that Ms. Higurashi has rented a room in the Black Dragon."

"Ms. Higurashi?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Yes... I figured you wish to visit her. Aren't you close to that family?" I asked trying not to smile.

Sesshomaru nodded slowly as he waved his hand. "You can go now."

I nodded as I walked out of the office slowly closing the door. _'Sesshomaru you are so simple... let the games begin.'_

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

_**(Sesshomaru's Point of View)**_

I stared at the file. Ms? Since when had Hay Lin Higurashi been a Ms? Staring at the file I opened it... their stood the credit card number of Rin's close friend. Closing it I stared at the door where Cody had left. Something wasn't right about that Human. Closing my eyes slightly I leaned back in the chair making up my mind.

Pushing the button I waited until I heard Rin's voice. **_"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"_**

"Cancel all my appointments. I have to visit someone." said Sesshomaru.

**_"Of course Sesshomaru-sama."_** came Rin's voice.

I almost smiled behind my facade. Only Rin knew that I had a heart at all or that of the emotions behind my "mask". Standing up I walked out of the door and out of the building. Humans looked at me strange with my markings.

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

_**(Kagome's Point of View)**_

I stared at the room one more time then at the keycard again. This was my room? On one wall stood a large (and I mean LARGE like L-A-R-G-E) bed. It had baby blue, SILK blankets and a pair of FEATHER pillows. God I was in heaven! On the oppiset wall was a plasma TV and game consol. A mini-kitchen stood to the left... walking over I opened the fridge and blinked. It was filled with every sort of food you could imagine. Leaning against it I breathed heavily as I walked to the closet and opened the door. Inside where huge amounts of sparkling dresses and outfits that should too-much skin for comfort. Noticing a note taped to the door I jerked it off and read outloud.

_**"Kagome,**_

_**I trust that all of the cloths are in you side. I took the liberty of changing your style as I think this one will be more 'seductive' don't you think?**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Naraku."**_

I crushed the piece of paper as I tossed the usless ball under the bed. Swearing heavily I stormed off to the shower. God I felt contaminated! How could any HANYOU cause this must filth and smell from a tiny letter?

Stepping in the bathroom my jaw dropped. The room had a jacuzzi and a shower stall seperatly as well as a full claw bath tub and everything you could think of for feminine needs. Their was multiple types of shampoo, conditioner, hairspray, blow dryers, straighteners, body wash, body lotion and other stuff I couldn't even name!

Deciding on just a shower I turned on the water grabbing a few minor needs (like shampoo, body wash, conditioner and a razor). Stepping in a small moan escaped my lips. God... this water was so nice. Sighing heavily I began to wash my hair.

That's when I heard it... it sounded like a lock turning. Rinsing quickly I shut off the water and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around me I walked out of the bathroom to see a tall, white haired women standing with her back facing me. Her hair was so silver it was almost white and I was instanly jealous of such hair. Could it really be as soft as it looked? Yet why was she in a suit and why was she in my bedroom?

"Can I help you?" I asked keeping my voice calm.

The "women" turned around and my jaw dropped. I was wrong... it was the most handsome man I had ever seen. He had pointed elf ears, a blue cresent moon on his forehead and two majenta strips on each cheek. But it was his eyes that stole my breath... they were a bright golden that seemed to stare right through me.

"Who are you?" I squeeked.

Was that my voice? Oh god!

The man didn't make a sound as he took in my attire.

"Um... why are you in my room?" I asked.

His face was emotionless as he siad. "I thought that this room was rented by a Higurashi?"

I swore how was I going to get out of this one? I couldn't tell this hot (like majorly HOT) demon who I really was, but I couldn't lie to him because of his hightened demon senses. He would know right away... what was I to do?

"My name is Kagome Higurashi." I said quitly.

His eyes sparked as he moved forward. I found myself pinned to a wall as his hand closed on my throat.

"Tell me the truth Ningen... who are you?" he ordered.

I gasped... my oxygen was running out fast. "My name is Kagome Higurashi! I am Hay Lin and Lee's only daughter! My brother was killed in a car crash about four years ago!"

The demon dropped me at once as he stared at me before demanding. "I was told that Kagome was dead."

I nodded before whispering. "My brother died... I ran off..."

The demon stared at me before saying. "Why?"

I frowned before snapping. "It doesn't matter!"

"Tell me." the demon ordered.

"The brake lines were cut okay? It was supposed to be just me in the car and I managed to get away while my brother died!" I shouted at him tears falling out of my eyes.

His aura flared slightly as he walked toward me. I stiffened only to find him wipe away a tear.

"Why-" I started only to have him cut me off.

"Tears are pointless."

I felt my own aura flare as my miko powers came to me. I knew that my body was glowing a slight blue. The demon seemed almost shocked that I was a Miko. Let me illustrate the word ALMOST as in his widened a tiny bit but that was it.

"So you a Miko." he said.

I shivered at his voice. Why did this man have to be SO fucking hot? Blinking I stared at him before asking softly. "Who are you?"

The demon stood taller as he spoke causing his youki to fly around him. "My name is Sesshomaru Taisho I am the Taiyoukai of the Westernlands."

I swollowed oh dear god! This was the man I was supposed to seduce? I was so FUCKING screwed! I wonder what he kisses like? No! Bad! Bad Kagome! Get your mind out of the gutter!

**_'Well you are standing here in a towel... with the hottest man alive in your room...'_** came a tiny voice in her head.

I mentally smacked myself before snapping. _'Yeah... you need to SHUT UP now!'_

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

The demon narrowed his eyes slightly at me as he said. "I am aquantices with Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi. I wished to visit them."

"Well as you can see my parents do not even know that I am alive."

"Yes... farewell Miko." said the demon as he strolled toward the door.

I watched as he walked out of the door. Walking over I locked it before pressing my back to the cold wood.

_"My name is Sesshomaru Taisho_..._"_

"Oh god... that was the man I was supposed to seduce?"

: - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : - : -

"Summer storms..." whispered Sesshomaru softly as he walked home.

There was no way a Miko could ever smell that good yet this one did. She also looked at him without fear. How could she? Even demons feared him... yet that Miko had the courage or stupidity to demande knowledge from him. Sesshomaru smirked at the memory of her aura spiking. It didn't hurt him... he was far to powerful for that, yet it was the fact that their auras blended so well that made him wonder who she was.

Taking out his cell phone Sesshomaru dialled Rin's number.

_**"Moshi, moshi, Rin Kushi speaking."**_

"I want you to run a trace on a Higurashi Kagome." said Sesshomaru.

_**"About what?"**_

"What ever you can find. Have it on my desk by morning."

_**"Hai Sesshomaru-sama."**_

Sesshomaru ended the call then as he closed his phone and continued to wonder about this mysterious Miko.

**A/N: I sorry for not update in so long. Like I said... I think... I had to get my girlfriend's mother to get me this chapter. Yet her mother is clueless on the computer and got the unedited and shorter chapter (ie. the first copy). So sorry. When I get a chance I will try and get the longer chapter. I am sorry that I couldn't update the ether story though. The woman sent me the FINAL chapter so I have the ending and I sort of figured that you wouldn't want that chapter until we got through all the "lemons". - evil laughter and rubs hands together - I am counting down chapters. So as always help me beat her please! So please READ and REVIEW!!!!**


	3. A Quick and New Author Note

_**: Chris :**_

_**Okay as some of you may have noticed I have teamed up with Wolf and we just did a major updation and re-writing of Love, Lies & Racing ( the InuYasha version ). So I am here to tell you this story is next so be ready for alot of chapters coming at once okay? I'm sorry we didn't update earlier its just we were suprememly busy! I hope to have the up and running by next monday it all depends on how much were working so cross your fingures okay? Oh and this author note will be removed when I update the chapters and every fifth chapter me and wolf will put all the reviews up okay?**_


	4. IMPORTANT NOTE

_**Dear Readers,**_

_**Due to the current circumstances, Chris and I have found it nearly impossible to write the next chapter for this story. So we have decided (with the assistance of some of our readers as well) to not simply delete it or place it on hold but to rewrite the chapters completely. We will be keeping the basic plot line but changing the story, and taking it in a completely new direction. The story itself will simply have the chapters replaced as we go along, eventually this chapter too will be replaced by the "new" version. This process itself should be relatively short since Wolf has a large range of ideas she is running by me and a few of the readers to get their input. We apologize for this inconvenience and we hope to have chapter one up by tonight. Although that remains undetermined at the speed on which Wolf is able to type it since Chris is unable to type currently. Sorry for the inconvenience.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Wolf and Chris**_


End file.
